


Caught

by rnarvcl



Series: Sugary Starbucks (with whipped cream) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, this is so short why am i even posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds two of his friends having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Erm." Tony blinked owlishly. 

Because on the couch,  _his_ couch, (the tower was his and so was everything in it) was Captain America and the Winter Soldier. 

Which would have been fine, he wasn’t against sharing his couch, especially the one in the communal area.

Except, you know, if it wasn’t for the fact that Steve and his childhood-best-friend-turned-villain-returned-good currently lay there half naked and… _getting on._

Bucky lifted his head from where it was against Steve’s neck. “Hey, Stark. Mind giving us a little, I don’t know, privacy?” 

Steve simply blushed. 

Tony nodded dumbly. His brilliant brain had, for once, stopped functioning. 

Because this was  _Steve Rogers_ that he saw, Steve  _pure as morning dew, unicorn whisperer_ Rogers. Heavily making out. Without a shirt. Probably soon without pants too. 

(It was only after he went fifty floors down back to his work space that he realized that JARVIS would have alerted them when he went up to that floor. Barnes,  _the son of a-_ )


End file.
